A Quest for Dirt
by Takkura
Summary: What happens when jack sparrow loses his dirt and goes to a island near konoha


On one of his so called Adventures running from Davy Jones and his totally gross mutated crew Jack had somehow lost his precious jar of dirt which was given to him from Tia Dalma.

This was meant to protect him though he had let to figure out how it would.

Though jack's Davyjonesphobia was bad at most times but now as Davy would be able to go on land soon it had gotten a bit worse .That was when he had the dirt but now it was gone he was paranoid and determined to find dirt and a jar to be precise a jar with a lid. With all the chases he had been on it wouldn't be wise to have a jar with out a lid.

The crew had yet again stopped at another island to see if they had jars with dirt in them

But every single island he had gone didn't have jars with lids had had pots, pans, boxes, cups, bowls, Lids of various things but no jars with lids. After finding out they didn't have any jack had a little temper tantrum. He tossed his hat on the ground and stamped on it.

"THIS IS RIDDICULOUS"

He had yelled and then sitting down to cry. Of course people had stopped and starred at the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow but to see him cry was a shocker many people had wondered' Is he crying over the fact he can't find a jar with a lid'. Jack stayed until a young boy around fifteen had approached him.

"Are you looking for some jars sir?"

Jack looked up at him curiously and said

"Yes I am "The young boy nodded thoughtfully for a minute and then said

"They have some at Islea de barcas" and walked off without saying another word. Jack not being very polite run at full speed after seeing a store selling squid back to the pearl

as soon as he had arrived he shouted

"OKAY STRAIGHT TO ISLEA DE BARCAS "

His crew just looked at him weirdly at did as told. At arriving at said island he started shopping like the girly guy he was. Soon after jack was about to kill someone as he was pissed at the fact he was lied to and he still didn't have dirt but decided to have another temper tantrum but stopped when he heard a female's voice

"What is that dude's problem what a reject"

Now jack was mad for one he DOES NOT have a problem, Okay he had a phobia of Davy Jones and has spent the last month looking for a jar with a lid but he didn't have a problem. As jack got up to out what her problem was he realized they were half way through the shopping center. Running to catch up with them as he got closer it wasn't the guy wearing face paint, Cat hat and a mummy on his back or the girl with four spiky sandy ponytails on her head with a object that looked like a giant fan it was the young boy with shocking red hair a gourd on his back. As Jack slowly realized that the gourd would have dirt inside. Now running for the second time to catch up with them who moved fast even all the extra weight. Getting tried of running to catch up jack decided to call out to them even though he didn't know who they are, or where they came from all he knew was that de needed dirt and as soon as possible too.

"HEY YOU **pant** DUDE WITH **wheeze**THE GOURD" Jack yelled/panted.

Now jack was starting to for the first time to regret his actions when all three turned around to see who was yelling. Jack shivered when the guy with the gourd had turned around with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Yes you with the gourd I really we to ask you a question" Jack foolishly informed him.

By this time Gaara or the dude with the gourd was more seriously pissed with this guy

"You have ten seconds to run before I will you" He snarled at jack.

Now as jack finally learnt that it wasn't a good idea was about to run before the girl with the fan had said

"GAARA leave it don't kill random people off he street we are on vacation so no killing period" and then turned to jack

"Do you need something?" She kindly asked jack.

"Actually I do you see I am currently and unfairly being chased across the seven seas by Davy Jones and his crew who wants to settle our det which I made nearly fourteen years ago. Because he rose by ship from the bottom of the ocean and said I could be captain for thirteen years but now that time is up which is unfair because technically I was only captain for a few years and what's worse is that I lost my jar of dirt which is some how meant to protect me from Jones, By the way I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Replied jack in one breath.

"Umm nice to meet you Jack I'm Temari and this is Kankuro indicating the boy with the mummy and Gaara Indicating the boy with the gourd"Temari replied

"Ohh so you need Gaara's sand to protect you from Davy Jones"

"The same Davy Jones that can only be killed if you stab the heart and the legendary captain of the Flying Dutchman and his cursed crew which is doomed to spend a century on his ship to post pone death. Also the controller of the foul beast the kraken? Temari questioned.

"Oops did I say Davy Jones I meant Barbossa"Jack lied

"The same Barbossa who was stole cursed Aztec gold along with his crew and former captain of the Black Pearl who was so evil that hell it's self spat him back out?" Questioned Kankuro

Jack was knew getting nervous as these two know a lot about Famous Captains

Now jack hated admitting defeat but saw that he would have to if he was going to get that dirt. Now jack was deciding exactly how to put it but decided to say it how it was.

"Okay Davy Jones is after me and Barbossas on my crew" Spat jack sourly

Now he was a very religious man but this time he was praying to the gods that they where kind enough to lend him the gourd. But Gaara who was still mad at the earlier incident and was, looking like he would like nothing better then to kill jack in the most horrible painful way and now looked like that's what he was deciding on now.

"Why should I?"Gaara demanded to know

Jack was slowly looking for an exit somewhere but seeing none he replied

"Because I need dirt?" He questioned

Apparently this was the wrong answer as he was now being pulled back to his crew by sand which had taken the form of a giant hand and found him self being blown back onto his ship. Now jack was sad sore and pissed and cursing the fact that he landed on a bottle of rum. NO wait not a bottle but a jar which wasn't filled with rum but with dirt. Picking this up he grinned at the crew who where approaching slowly and preceded to beat into a bloody corpse. Now back on the island where standing three figures smirking at the sounds of jacks pain filled screams as they walked off all was left was a small trailed of sand.


End file.
